Pokemon-The skylord conspiracy
by randomness5555
Summary: The world of pokemon has changed scince the games. The Hoen region is in dark times, but trainers must still journey as before. Join one trainer who's journey reveals one of the greatest secrets of the pokemon world, and changes it forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon and the skylord conspiracy.**  
**A pokemon novel**

My first book on fanfiction, be as harsh as you like, I need to know if i've got it wrong.

Chapter one: The new trainer.

Beep-beep-beep

"Five more minuites..." I mutter and hit the snooze button on the alarm. Then I remember what day it is, and sit up so quickly I give myself a headache. I head downstairs, eat the fastest breakfast i've ever had and dash back up to get dressed.  
"Well well. Look who's in a good mood. Something happening today?" My sister Keira asks me. "Can't talk. Need to get to the lab-Out of my way cheeps!"  
A large, fat torchic was snoozing in my bedroom doorway.  
"Can't you find him somewhere better to sleep?" I ask my sister while pulling on a sock "Nope. He falls asleep and he's stuck. He isn't gonna move till lunchtime."  
Cheeps was my sisters starter pokemon. She went for the cute one of course. However he turned out to have a muchlax's stomache, and soon he was the size of a medium dog. He also had a habit of setting the furnature on fire. My sister, who was 4 years older than me had had him for three years, and hadn't really trained him very well. "So, which pokemon are you going to start with?" Keira asked me.  
"I don't know. They say Mudkip is the strongest verses nearly all of the gyms, but Treeko's are easier to train."  
"Why not go for a Torchic like me?"  
"Because on my journey i'll be in a tent, And you know what he was like when you went camping."  
Keira blushed. "Not my fault he burned down half the campsite. We didn't realise Sam had trodden on his tailfeathers."  
Sam was an old freind of our family. He was 11, One year older than me and was already out on his journey.  
"Well, i'm come mum isn't here to see me off?"  
"I don't think she could stand it. She said for me to tell you to put on clean underwear every day. Oh and you can come back any time."  
"Nice. See you in a year or so."  
She smiled.  
"Yeah, hurry back. I could do with somebody to train Cheeps with."  
I set of onto the short road to Littleroot town. Of course it wasn't much of a town anymore. More of a small city. Hoen had changed quite a lot. Lavaridge had been wiped of the map after Mount chimney erupted five years ago. Lilicove had felt the effects too, and had been barraged with rock and ash. It was still there but some horrible disease had flared up and the whole area was off limits. Slateport had merged with Muaville to create Maw cove. And Littleroot and oldale were almost full cities.  
About an hour later I reached the outskirts of Littleroot. "Pheew" I whistled.  
"This place sure is big."  
I had never been in a city before. I lived in Outridge, a new town constructed about 10 years ago. It was similar, but less cramped. And greener.  
I looked at the map on my pokenav. Although extremely outdated (It was my mum's when she was a co-ordinater) It had at least auto-updated itself.  
The famous 'Birch labratories' Building was a short walk to the east side of Littleroot. All new trainers started there. The building was famous for it. Nearly any trainer in Hoen had been there once. The three starters you could choose from were Torchic,a fire type that vaugley resembles a chick. From what I knew, it was the hardest against the first gyms, but had a huge advantage against some of the hardest ones. Next was Mudkip, a water type swamp...dog-cat-thing. I didn't think there really was any way to describe it, but I knew it was overall the strongest against most gyms. Stats alone said it was the best one, but it did have the problem of being the slowest to increase power, and the hardest to teach powerfull moves. And last was Treeko, a grass type geko like creature. They are supposed to be the easiest to train and can learn powerfull moves like solarbeam. I pondered over my choice all the way to the center. I decided I would just try picking at random and hope for the best.  
But when I reached the building I was surprised. There was a large crowd outside. Shoving through the crowd I reached the front. There were two scientist's there. One was Proffesor Birch, that much I could tell...But who was the other one?  
"People, settle down, settle down" The other man anounced over the tanoy. "As you know, I have discovered a method of evolving any pokemon, at any time."  
A cry of amazement came from the crowd. Me too. I knew evoloution could take a long time and would greatly increase a pokemons power as well as changing it's shape and sometimes type too. "My collegue Proffesor Birch will now demonstrate."  
He pulled off a large cover on the table next to them. There was a device like a defribrilator, with two paddles attached to wires, and a pokemon I had never seen before. It looked like something from an old video game. It was angular, squat and bright pink with a blue nose,  
feet and tail. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it.

"Porygon. The digital pokemon. Porygon was created as part of an experemental project to create a man made pokemon. It is capeable of using almost all types of move."

That sounded like a strong pokemon. I wondered if you could find them wild, or just in labs.

I knew I wouldn't get my starter untill later, but I wanted to stay and watch the demonstration.  
The proffesor took the two paddles, and placed them on porygon's back. "Stand back people. This will be bright so you may need to cover your eyes."  
He pulled on some dark glasses.  
The other proffesor did the same,then flicked a switch. Brilliant pure white light blazed down the wires and into porygon. A strange buzzing cry came from the creature, which had also started to glow. As the glow got brighter, I realised it must be in pain.  
"Stop!" I yelled "You're hurting it!"  
"Don't be ridiculous boy, evoloution does not hurt."  
But I knew it was hurting it. The Porygon had started to warp. The shape was presumably changing under the light.  
It let out a loud cry, and with a deafeaning BANG lightning shot out in all directions! The machine went up with a smaller boom, and the whole street was suddenly full of yells, fires and screams from those hit by it's bolts.  
I don't know why I did it. But I do know now it was the right choice. I ran forward, gently lifted the smoking porygon, and ran. I heard crys, protests and yells but I kept running. I knew that that experiment had hurt it, I could just tell. I couldn't leave it.

About an hour later, legs screaming in pain, I stopped running and sat down on the bank of Littleroot river. The creature looked up at me.  
It's look was strange. It looked sad, but bemused.  
"Ermm...Hi."  
It lept of my lap, and looked at my face with that same strange look.  
"What, are you hungry?"  
Nod.  
"So, you want this?" I offered it my sandwitch.  
Shake.  
"You understand me?"  
Nod.  
"So, what do you want to eat?"  
It lept up and started rummaging in my bag. I saw that the paddles had left angry red scorch marks. Then, it gave a cry of triumph, and pulled out my memory stick. It pulled off the top, and started to suck the end port. I could see little 0's and 1's floating off. As it ate, the burn marks seemed to simply fade out.  
"Oh right, 'cause you eat data dont you. You're sort of a computer program. That's pretty cool. So what are you going to do now?"  
It looked at me. Then back at it's lunch. Then gave a happy kind of beeping noise, and settled down in my lap.  
"Sooo...You want to travel with me?"  
Nod.  
"Alright. I think I shall call you...Data."

And even now, rescuing him was the best choice I ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon- The skylord conspiracy

Chapter 2: Early days

I rented a room in the pokemon centre that night. I was almost caught when a news report came on, however quickly hiding data saved me there.  
I wasn't sure what to do next. I knew that Littleroot now had a gym, but I diddn't know if I would be able to get in with the incident being all over the media at the moment. I decided that I needed more training before a gym anyway, and that I would come back when the fuss had died down.  
"So Data, You ready for some training?"  
A couple of happy sounding beeps came from him, and I assumed that meant yes. We headed out back. Around the back of the pokemon centre was a group of training pitches, with a few trainers already up and training. I could see that none of these pokemon were that strong, none were higher than a first evoloution. I decided to challenge one of them.  
"Excuse me. Would you like to train with me?" I asked a kid, about my age who was training with a zigzagoon, a king of hedgehog the size of a dog with many brown zigzag patterns along it's side.  
"Yeah sure. One pokemon each?"  
"That's all i've got."

We moved to each end of the field. I had a quick scan of Data.  
The pokedex scanned, then in a mechanical sounding voice anounced: "Avalible moves-Tackle,Thundershock,Ember and growl."  
"You know four moves already? Nice work Data."

We tossed a coin for the first attack, and the kid won.

"Zigzagoon, use tackle!"

It ran forward at a surprising pace towards Data.  
"Errmm-counter with ember!"  
Small flames burst from data's mouth, pepering the zigzagoon, but it kept going and crashed into Data, covering both in flame.  
"Data, counter with Tackle!"  
"Zigzagoon, use tackle as well!"  
The two slammed eachother, held for a few seconds, and then Data was tossed aside, hitting the ground hard.  
"C'mon data, get back up!"  
He pushed onto his feet.  
"Attaboy, now use thundershock!"  
"Zigzagoon, counter with tail wag!"  
The lightning shot towards the zigzagoon, but it waved it's tail and the lightning jumped to it, conducting down onto the earth.  
"Wha?-How-Ahh forget it, Data, use growl!"  
"Zigzagoon, tackle again!"  
As it ran forward, Data gave a low,loud rumbling screeching electronic noise. The Zigzagoon locked shocked at the noise, and lost focus.  
"Get it now, use ember then dodge!"  
Data spat flame, then jumped. This time it worked, the zigzagoon was too distracted to dodge, and got a facefull. Yelping but unable to stop,  
it smashed into the pokemon centre's wall. It stayed there.  
"Alright zigzagoon, return. Hey kid, thanks for the fight. That looked like your first one, am I right?"  
"Yeah. How did you do that thing with the tail?"  
"I do a bit of contest co-ordinating. I'm trying to train this guy up for the apealls. You did really well, but need to focus more."  
"Err, thanks. I guess I do need to work on it."

I shook hands, headed in to heal Data, and went to look at the map.

Rustboro is closest, but everyone starts there. So it will be busy...Hrmmm...Maybe petalburg gym. Ok, we will head there.  
We set off along the road. Data had decided to sit on my head, which was nice, if a little painfull. We soon reached a small woods. "So Data, think we might find any trainers in here too?"  
Beep-boop "My thoughts exactly. I guess. C'mon, lets go."

It wasn't easy to get through. The path was massively overgrown with plants, and sometimes disapeared from veiw for a while. It soon became clear we were lost. "Well, I give up. Which way do you think data?"  
He jumped off my head, and ran a little way into a hedge. With a bark, and a shrill yelp he burst out, an angry Poochena growling from the bush. It looked pretty much normal, like a large black and grey wolf cub, but had three vaguely star shaped patches on it's side.  
"Oh man, now you anoyed the locals!"  
It let out a howl, and I could see a faint red glow that meant it's attack had increased.  
"Quick Data, get it with tackle!"  
Data ran forward, but at the same time the Poochena glowed a light gold, ad shot forward using Double edge. Data was easily tossed aside!  
"Quick data, counter with ember!"  
Data lept back up and spat a burst of small embers at the poochena, which stopped, yelping in surprise and pain. But it didn't stop long, it's jaw glowed white and it grabbed Data's leg, shaking him like a ragdoll!  
"Data, shake it off with thundershock!"  
With a familier bang, thundershock slammed the poochena off Data. It moved to use double edge again, but then yellow static coursed over it, causing it to freeze and it's hair to stand on end.  
"Wait a second-You paralyzed it! Now's our chance!"  
I grabbed a pokeball off my belt, and tapped the button on the front. The ball swelled to full size, and I threw it at the downed Poochena The ball hit, flew up and enveloped the poochena in red light, the light then sucked back into the ball bringing the hound with it! It fell to the ground.  
Click,click,click, The ball wobbled on the floor.  
Click,click-THUNK. "Hey, I got it! I just caught a pokemon! Wahoo!"  
I felt extatic! I picked up the ball. It was dirty from the ground, but seemed to have worked fine.

Data trilled off a series of triumphant bleeps.  
"You said it buddy. On to peatalburg city!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon-The skylord conspiracy

And so you don't have to wait, the conspiracy starts to show up here

Chapter three: The Petalburg gym

Over the next few days travaling through the forest, I started to get to know the Poochena, who I had named 'Three star' because of his markings.  
The first attempt taking him out his pokeball went badly. As in he tried to chew my leg off. On day two he regonised his name, but barely obeyed me. By day three I was begining to wonder. I thought that Three star must have been something special. He's low level, but can use double edge,and he was tough for a little one. But training him was going ok by the time we reached the edge of the forest. I had found the secret, and it was...Steak. Turned out the little guy loved it, and would go all cute puppy eyed dog if I held it out. This soon ensured I could get him to use all his moves, which were Double edge, Bite, Howl and impressively, double team. I knew double team could actually be used to launch even more attacks from the duplicated pokemon, and it was great for evasion.

Soon the forest became thin, and then disapeared altogether. Petelburg was still the smallest city in hoen, home to the normal type gym. Many trainers had mistaken it for a pushover, and been flattened. But a little way along the road to the gym, I heard someone cry-  
"Hey! Give that back theif!"  
I looked round. Someone in a weird green outfit that looked like a cross between spandex, leather and armoured plate was running strait towards me,  
holding a pokeball.  
"Hey, stop!" I yelled The guy screeched to a halt, tried to run back and found the owner of the ball blocking his exit. "You kids don't know what you've done! Go Lairon! Stand ready!"  
His pokemon was BIG, at least twice as large as data! Covered in a segmented armoured shell, it looked fierce.  
"Hey, can you help me with this guy?" The girl behind him shouted at me "Sure, Go data!"  
Data lept off my head, and ran forward . The girl sent out her pokemon, a numel. It looked like a small, somewhat dopey camel.  
"Data, use ember!"  
"Blaze, you use ember too!"  
"Lairon, use Iron head!"  
Both of our pokemon blasted embers at it, but iron head wrapped the lairon's head in a feint glow, and our attack barely slowed it!  
It smashed both of our pokemon out of the way with ease.  
"This isn't gonna work, it's too strong!" I shouted at the girl "What are you going to do then?" She asked I thought for a sec. "Data, use thundershock!" While he did that, I pulled out three star's ball, and released him "Three star, go fetch!" I showed him a pokeball, then pointed.  
While Data and Blaze distracted the guy, Three star lept at his arm "Aghh! What-no-!"  
Three star grabbed the ball in his jaws, lept down, then used double edge!  
"Wait, I didn't tell you too-"  
But he wasn't aiming at the guy. He hit Lairon square in the side as he tried to use iorn head again. It tripped, shot past Blaze, and smashed into a solid brick wall, which partly fell down on it. It was down for the count.  
"Grrr, i'll be back! Nothing can stand the might of the skies!"  
And (To put it simply) he ran off.

"Data, back to me. Three star, return."  
The ball dropped to the floor.  
"Eww, dog slobber. Still, at least I got you back." The girl said to the pokeball.

I looked at her. I hadn't really worked out what she looked like during the fight. She was tall, had blue eyes and jeans, and a black shirt with a flame on it. Her hair was-the brightest shade of red I had ever seen, it was bunched at the back but went off in all directions after that. "Hey,aren't you-"  
"Flannery? No, everyone thinks that. She's my mum" she explained when I looked confused "Wow, errmm...You look a lot like her."  
"Hah, you don't say. It's great having someone who's a really good trainer for a mum, you get good with pokemon real quick. But I want to do one thing she couldn't."  
"Oh, what's that?"  
"Train a water type! She could never get them to listen. I've always wanted to go surfing on the back of one, or dive to the sea floor. But I've never seen the sea. Heck, I don't even know my way around here."  
"How come, if you live here-"  
"But thats the point. Remember the mount chimney disaster?"  
"Oh right. Was there anything left?"  
"Yeah, look."  
She opened the pokeball, and I felt the temperature raise a few degrees. Standing-well squating I guess-In front of us was a Slugma. The whole thing was made of bright,hot lava, and it glowed with heat. "So, whose was it?"  
She shook her head.  
"I don't know. Sooo...Where are you headed?"  
"Petalburg gym. I want to get my first badge."  
"Hah, same here. Cept I already beat the gym in Outreach."  
"Outreach HAS A GYM? How come I never spotted it?"  
"Dunno. But i'm headed to petalburg too. Wanna come with?"  
"Sure. But first...Want a battle?"  
"Actually *burble* mebe tomorow. I'm starving!"  
"One last thing I never asked, what's your name?"

"It's fleur. Fleur De-cather" 


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon-The skylord conspiracy

Chapter 4: Gym time

Me and Fleur soon reached the gym in Petalburg. The gym wasn't huge, but was still bigger than the pokemon centre. We headed in. The ref met us as we entered.  
"So, which one of you is here for the gym battle eh?"  
"I am-no me-I wanna go first!" We both courused.  
"Well, looks like we have a problem. Hrmmm-"  
"What's the problem ref?" The gym leader had arived. "Sir-"  
"I've told you this. Call me Norman, it IS my name."  
"Norman sir, they both want a battle."  
"Yeah" we both said again "Well...We could do a double battle...Sound good?"  
"Ok." I replied.  
Five minutes later, me and fleur were on one side of the field, and Norman was on the other. The field was plain, though as it was a normal gym that made sense.  
"Watch yourself, there's no cover here." Fleur advised "Got ya. Data, go!"  
"Blaze, stand ready!"  
"Come on out Linoone, you too Vigeroth!"  
The gym leader sent out his pokemon, Linnone was the evolve of zigzagoon, and looked like a giant weasel or otter. Vigroth was a vicious looking ape with sharp claws The ref raised a flag "The battle ends when one side has lost four pokemon. Battle, BEGIN!"  
"Linoon, use take down, Vigroth use slash!"  
The two ran forward at an incredible pace "Data, counter with thundershock!"  
"Blaze, flamethrower!"  
Linoon darted to one side, missing thundershock. It shot past, and both Flamethrower and thundershock hit vigroth, But both seemed barely phased by it and kept charging forward. Both our pokemon were smashed into "Data, you ok?"  
A couple of agressive beeps told me he wanted to get back in "Ok, Use ember!"  
"Blaze, use flamethrower again!"  
Data spat the cloud of embers, which arked around the flamethrower, and the blazing ray hit Vigroth, which called out in pain and fury. "Vigroth, use Facade!"  
Vigroth shot forward!  
"Dodge it blaze!"  
Blaze dodged, but out of nowhere vigroth slammed it, and he got send flying!  
"You have to remember, Facade won't always hit where you think! Now linoone, use quick attack!"  
His linoon blisterd forwards in a white flash, and before Blaze had even hit the ground, was smashed into again!  
"Data, help Blaze, use growl!"  
But instead of growl, Data lept forward and took the next set of blows form vigroth!  
"What? I said growl!"  
"Blaze, get out of there!"  
Blaze ran from behind data, who was taking continual blows from both pokemon "Data, what are-Oh"  
"Whats he doing?" Fleur whispered to me "Just watch- Data, unleash power Now!"  
With a roar and a beam of white light Data unleashed power, blasting vigroth and linoone away.  
All three were Ko'd (ref) "All three pokeomon are unable to battle. Send out your re-enforcements"  
"Go, three star!"  
"Slaking, Spinda, stand!"  
" *While laughing* What kind of a name is three star!?" Fleur asked, doubled up laughing "He's got three-uh oh, three star, dodge!"  
Three star lept straight up, and Spinda's dizzy punch shot under him "You have to pay attention, and now you're gonna pay for losing it!" Norman called "Oh no, blaze move!"  
But it was too late, blaze moved, but got hammered by the slaking's take down "Blaze is unable to battle. Send out your re-enforcement!"  
"Go slugma. By the way, what was that that data used?"  
"I think it was bide. We'll check later. Let's get back in the game!  
Three star, Use howl!"  
"Slugma, use harden!"  
"Spinda, use tackle!"  
Spinda hit slugma, but harden seemed to take most of the blow "Now three star, use double team, then bite slaking!"  
I knew slaking were so lazy, that half the time they would just lounge around. I had to hit now!  
Three star ran forward, and as he did so shimmered. The shimmers moved, and then there was 3, now 5, now 7 Three stars. They-he-whichever-  
darted in from all sides, and bit Slaking, which yelled in pain "Slugma, hit slaking with flamethrower!"  
"Spinda, use teeter dance, Slaking use protect!"  
The spinda's eyes glowed, and then it started to dance. I wondered what this would do...But then Three star and slugma started to dance too!  
"Of course, It affects everyone, so slaking used it to block it's effect on him, and the flamethrower!" Fleur exclamed "But that means slaking can't move again! Three star, use bite!"  
"Slugma, use fire punch!"  
But Slugma lept at three star, battering him with fire punch, he bit back, and then dizzy punch nailed them both!  
"Come on Three star, you don't have to take that!" jeered the gym leader "Hit him hard slugma!"  
"Hey, snap out of it you two!" FLeur yelled "They're confused! They can't hear us!"  
"Alright, slaking! Finish both of them with Take down!"  
"Hey look, they've stopped fighting!"  
"I think it's worn off-whats that?"  
Three star's star marking were glowing. It opened it's mouth, and shot a stream of black-purple sphere's at slaking!  
The sphere's exploded, sending black lightning over slaking, which crashed down ko'd "Shadowball, Huh. I didn't think poochena could learn that. Oh well... Spinda finish them with facade!"  
"Three star, dodge-"  
"I got this, Slugma, aim in front of of three star and use ember!"  
Three star lept aside, and just as spinda seemed to shift and apear in front of him, it was hammered of by ember. It lay still, also Ko'd (Ref) "The challengers are the winner's! That means you get the normal badge!"  
"Alright, we did it!" Cheered Fleur.  
"Nice tag team from you too. Focus more though in future, Ok? Anyway, here is you badge, and you too little lady"

"Alright, we just got the Normal badge!"

About one day later, we were ready to set off for the next town. We had decided to go to maw-cove to challenge their gym.  
We had just set off. Then there was a sound like a low flying jet, a shadow, a thud-screaming pain and it all went black...

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon-The sylord conspiracy

Chapter 5-Legendary control

The world went black, and my head burned like mad.  
The world came back to focus, and I heard someone-possibly fleur shouting to duck, which I did just as something fast shot past where my neck had been!  
I looked up. Two pokemon were doing an airial loop, and banking straight at me! I dived again, and they missed, but a vicious claw raked across my shoulder, and I yelped in pain "Help me data! Where are you?"  
Then I looked in horror. Data was lying on the ground a short way away. His side had been torn open, but instead of red, the gash had a green and black wireframe, like his colour had been torn off.  
"No, data! Don't be dead! You can't!"  
"Grab him and get back!" Shouteed fleur from nearby. This seemed to be the best idea, and I ran for the cover of a small bush she had found "Oh come on, you said these two were tough! They're just hiding!" Said a whiny voice from somewhere nearby.  
"Latios! Latias! Find them and destroy! We need to find out if this is the one we are looking for!" Shouted a male voice,calm but louder than the fist one.  
"We need to fight. Those things can outrun fighter jets, if they ARE the real Latias and Latios." I told Fleur "Go, Firespirit!" Fleur send out her pokemon. It stood at least two meters tall, and appeared to made out of swirling red smoke. One evil, red glowing eye sat in the centre of it's face.  
"Is that-A RED DUSCLOPS!?" "Yep, rare as they get, they normally look grey. I found him as a duskull, but I liked him because he could use will-o-wisp Shiny's, or miscolours were pokemon of a different colour of there normal form. They are rare as they get, and I was impressed with her luck."  
"Ok, three sta-Data?"  
Data had stood up! His eyes were that strange green, but he seemed ok. He let off a growl of low beeps.  
"Aha, there you are. I thought you ran off. Get them latias, use Sky attack!"  
The latias screamed towards Firespirit.  
"Block it with fire blast!"  
A massive cloud of white hot flames erupted from the eye of firespirit, as a white glow formed around the latias.  
The two colided, but latias barely slowed and crashed into the dusclops, which was flung sideways!  
"You can't possibly beat us you know, these ARE legndary pokemon!" said the man. The two people had the same green uniform,  
with a yellow "S" on the front. "Now latios, finish them with luster purge!"  
" 


End file.
